


Mad Tea Party

by qwerty



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 haiku, 15 characters. Holiday exchange fic for jan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Tea Party

_Mayura_  
The strangest of dreams!  
A table set for fifteen --  
With all my friends and...

 _Koutarou_  
Some mistake or dream.  
Dinner with the family?  
But who are you all?

 _Narugami_  
No fishing today.  
Loki says I'll catch my death.  
Megane's cooking!

 _Freya_  
Oh, is Loki here?  
I have brought a tart for him  
Made with all my love!

 _Frey_  
Oh, dear Mayura!  
Did you bake this cake? It's --  
Mystery-flavoured?

 _Heimdall_  
No, no, no, stop it!  
There is too much love in here!  
You all make me sick.

 _Urd_  
Yesterday snow fell  
Flowers bloomed over the lake  
I waited in vain.

 _Verdandi_  
Today we are here --  
Not to kill Loki, Heimdall.  
But try the salad.

 _Skuld_  
Tomorrow! Loki,  
are you free tomorrow? Or  
the day after that?

 _Fenrir_  
Can we eat yet? Please?  
No, I don't want a bone, yuck!  
Get me some real food!

 _Angrboda_   
**scromph scromph munch chew gulp  
crunch scromph scromph chew chew gulp gulp  
scromph scromph munch chew gulp**

 _Hel_  
It is good to be  
with my family again.  
We meet so rarely.

 _Loki_  
Is there wine? We should  
Celebrate this reunion.  
Wine. I ask again.

 _Yamino_  
Here's a fine vintage  
Bitter and salt like tears, like  
Utgard-Loki's mead.

 _Odin_  
Welcome, one and all.  
Is this not a happy day?  
Let us begin, then.

\-----

Laid out for the feast  
Meat, wine, fruit, a lovely youth -  
His heart pierced with green.


End file.
